


Love Notes

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [17]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Library AU, M/M, Modern AU, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we work at opposite ends of a library but we have this book swap thing going on and somehow we started leaving notes in the books" AU (X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one smiling goofily, but i still love it :) A tad ridiculous, but that's always with me, isn't it?

Bilbo smiled. Again there was a small note in the book, written by his ‘Secret Santa’. Since the last few months he had found several of these notes in books, he read or sorted into the shelves. At home he had a small folder filled with them and whenever he was sad or tired, he read through them and felt loved.

 

 _If you don’t cry while reading this book, you are inhuman._ –the fault in our stars.

 

 _Geothe clearly had no idea how to write an interesting story, hasn’t he?_ – Faust I

 

 _SO FUCKING REAL_ – The book thief

 

Now Bilbo held “North and South” in his hands and grinned to himself. _Wonderful story, though very long._ His anonymous friend never wrote something insulting on the notes, though some of them dripped in sarcasm. From time to time, Bilbo disagreed and scribbled something down himself. When he wondered, if he replied – it had to be a man from the writing – and giggled when he found something new.

Working the huge library of Erebor University was something wonderful and magical to Bilbo. The tall shelves meant shelter from the buzzing campus and he felt home, whenever he smelled the scent of old leather, dust and paper. His footsteps didn’t echo and if you found a hidden corner, you were very unlikely to be found. Bilbo sighed and put the book back, keeping the note, writing down the date and book. Stuffing it into his folder, the small blonde rose, looking for something he hadn’t read in a while.

When he slipped into the row, the book was in, he saw a tall, black haired buy with the exact book in his hands, pulling out the note Bilbo had written when he had brought the book back. The man smiled and read it, shaking his head in amusement.

   “You little idiot.” He said in a nearly loving tone. He pulled a pen from his long black hair and scribbled something down. Then he put the book back and walked away, still grinning. Silently Bilbo walked to the book, pulling it out. It was George Martin’s ‘Ice and Fire’, ‘A Dance with Dragons’. Bilbo had written:

 

 _he should probably stop killing people and introducing new ones, I lost track!_ His anonymous friend had written:

 _Agreed. Why don’t we meet someday and discuss?_ Bilbo swallowed. Did he wanted to meet him? Or was the magical relationship they shared in danger if they did so? He took a deep breath and clutched the book to his chest, the note in his hand and closed his eyes. In a sudden thought, he took his pen, wrote down his email and put the note back. Then he took a deep breath and shoved the book into his place and walked off.

 

Days had passed now and Bilbo started to feel uneasy, checking his emails every once in a while. He sighed and leaned back, when the you-got-an-email-sound rang through his room. Shooting up he clicked on the mail program and saw an email from [thorin.durin@erebor_university.com](mailto:thorin.durin@erebor_university.com)

Hey my anonymous friend.

 

I wasn’t sure, whether I should write you an email or look for a Bilbo Baggins on the course-lists. But it would be by far too creepy if I’d tell you, who I am because you’d be shocked if you met me.

 

Your notes are a glorious thing. I have never expected to get answers from anyone, let alone notes of their own. It’s been now over a year, as far as I know and there weren’t a day when I regret answering you. Even if we wont get along, I’d like to continue that.

 

I know it sounds a bit creepy, but I think I know you. Not personally of course, but I think we are in some courses together. I’d love to meet you, but I don’t know how you’ll react to me. I can be a bit creepy times.

 

Anyway, even if I don’t get a reply, it would be nice if our little silent post continues.

 

-Thorin Durin

 

Bilbo giggled and blushed, not knowing what to do. His hands hovered over the keyboard and he began typing a response

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving Kudos and commenting!   
> Have a happy-ridiculous 16th of December!


End file.
